Noxon
Biography Battles Ablaze Noxon first appeared in Mass Hypno-sis! as a future competitor in the HopHopHop Town Pokemon Contest with his Dragonair, and he was hoping to win her third Kanto Ribbon. He is initially shown in the background but plays a crucial role in stopping an agitated Hypno from controlling several trainers' Pokemon with her Dragonair's incredibly beautiful Safeguard. Noxon then helped the agitated Hypno find its pendulum which helps it control its Psychic abilities. The contest was held in Claiming the Third Ribbon Prize!, and Noxon cleared the first round with his Dragonair and his stunning Safeguard. In the battle rounds, Noxon advances to the finals with his Charmander, but the pair was defeated by Yazmyne and her Staryu. The two became rivals afterwards in which they both promised to see each other at the Grand Festival. Noxon had earned her five ribbons and thus qualified for the Kanto Grand Festival, reappearing in One Hit Wonder. For the first appeal stage, Noxon performed with Dragonair whose Safeguard easily cleared Noxon on the first stage. Noxon used Dragonair again on the second stage, an unorthodox but not prohibited selection. Despite using the same Pokemon, Noxon put on a vastly different appeal that showcased Dragonair's power, and he thus advanced to the Top 16. In the battle rounds of the Grand Festival, Noxon opened with Dragonair and a Druddigon. Despite his best efforts Noxon was defeated and thus ousted from the tournament. Noxon remained on site for the rest of the competition and joined everyone in applauding Yazmyne's victory. Riau Adventures After the Kanto Grand Festival, Noxon returned home to Riau to compete in its Ribbon Circuit. By Riau's Collection of Champions, Noxon had come to his hometown, Aster Town, to compete in the Aster Dicharge. Noxon and Yazmyne reunited and the two rivals showcased their first Riau Ribbon with each other. Noxon won his ribbon, on a water stage. As the tournament began, Noxon chose Dragonair to compete in the first round, facing fellow Coordinator Emma and her Surskit. Noxon and Dragonair won the battle to advance to the second round. There, Noxon faced Dante. The two chose Druddigon and Munchlax, respectively. During the battle, Druddigon endured Munchlax's Ice Punch and defeated it with Draco Meteor. Noxon advanced to the semifinals and then the finals with a victory over Braxton. In the finals, Noxon faced Gordon, choosing Charmander against the latter's Sneasel. Charmander was punshed against the crafty Sneasel despite the type advantage. Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and mounted a counter attack, but it wasn't enough. Sneasel knocked out Charmeleon, causing Noxon to lose the competition as the Runner-Up. Noxon's posed with Charmeleon in the closing ceremony and received a set of encased gold leaves decorated into a flower as his runner-up prize. After the competition, Noxon invited Yazmyne to stay in his home, which doubled as a large training center for Dragon Trainers and their Pokemon, which all occurred in Enter the Dragon's Lair. Noxon then met Yazmyne's disobedience Bagon and he revealed that Bagon was an abandoned Pokemon, which was the root of his distrust toward Yazmyne. Noxon and Yazmyne agreed to a battle to show the power Bagon could obtain should he begin listening and training with Yazmyne. Noxon chose Dragonair and Yazmyne, Eevee. He and Yazmyne shared an epic encounter which was interrupted when Bagon rushed onto the field in excitement. Yazmyne saved Bagon from Dragonair's Dragon Rush, which resulted in her breaking her arm. Noxon was extremely apologetic and helped Yazmyne to a doctor. Noxon kept his doors open for Yazmyne and helped her train for her gym battle against Lily, putting his second ribbon on hold out of guilt for being responsible her injury. In Yazmyne and Bagon: Day One, Noxon had Charmeleon teach Bagon Fire Fang. Noxon then watched Yazmyne's gym battle against Lily and was enthused when she won. He then watched Dante, Rosa and Michael's battled in The Bitter Flowers of a Rivalry. He was disappointed to see Michael verbally abuse his Pokemon during the battle and shocked when a furious Yazmyne slapped him for it. Noxon later left Aster Town to search for his second ribbon. Noxon made his way to Kousa Town by Four Spotlights. On the town's grass stage, Noxon competed and won his second Riau Ribbon with Druddigon on the appeal stage and Charmeleon in the battle rounds. In Poetry Through Appeal, Noxon arrived in Etylia Town to compete on the Rock Stage for his third Riau Ribbon. There, he encountered Dane and Yazmyne who were also competing for the ribbon. Noxon then met Lincoln who admired Noxon's appreciation for Dragon Pokémon. Noxon performed with Charmeleon on the appeal stage, and she advanced Noxon to the battle rounds. In the first round, Noxon faced Yazmyne for their second official battle. Noxon sent Charmeleon and Druddigon against Yazmyne's Aerodactyl and Bagon. Though Noxon pressured, Yazmyne she did the same and defeated him. After the contest, which Yazmyne won over Lincoln, Noxon departed to try again for his third Riau Ribbon. Noxon claimed his third Riau Ribbon in Forbidden Performer! on the rock stage of Karomia City with Charmeleon and Druddigon. Yazmyne and Dante saw the results from a television station. After the contest, Noxon rejoined his friend Audrey and they traveled together to Corydalis City for the Wild Rose Masquerade. They arrived in The Wild Rose Festival!. Noxon was pleasantly surprised to see his old rivals and introduced them to Audrey. During the competition, Noxon cleared his opener over Blake with Charmeleon and Druddigon. Noxon then faced Michael in the second round after the two boys had a verbal spat about power and the way Michael treats his Pokémon. Their encounter occurred in The Electric Iron Tail and the Shadow Claw Blizzard!. Noxon pit Dragonair and his new Seviper over Michael's Croconaw and Froslass. Noxon dominated the battle with contest combinations and remained disgusted at Michael's verbal abuse toward his Froslass. Noxon was an attack away from winning, but he was felled by Michael's stunning Contest Combination and eliminated from the tournament. Noxon bid farewell to Audrey and his other rivals as he went searching for his fourth ribbon. Personality and Characteristics Noxon is a very calm and collected trainer with a passion for dragons, and he aspires to become a dragon master. He says that he also wanted to become a Coordinator to prove that Dragon Pokemon can be just as graceful and beautiful as they are powerful. Despite Noxon's two ribbons, early in his journey, he learned that his battling strategy in contests was more equipped to battling in gyms because he wasn't showing off his Pokemon but just their attacks and power. He confided in Yazmyne, revealing that he was rather insecure about being a Coordinator. However, Noxon was very skilled a showing the draconic aspect of his Pokemon in the appeal stage. Yazmyne said that she did not know much about dragons, but Noxon could start by picking what he loves the most about dragons and accent that in contest battles and appeals. After this pep talk, Noxon changed his battling style significantly. Instead of showing his dragons' ferocity and ruthlessness in battle, he would showcase their unique attributes as individual dragons, such as showing off Gyarados and Dragonair as water dragons or Charizard as a fire dragon. Noxon's efforts earned him a final ranking in the Top 4 of his first Grand Festival. Despite a very calm demeanor, Noxon proved to be very tense and sensitive toward the end of nearly reaching his goal of becoming Top Coordinator. Before the Grand Festival, Noxon panicked and went on a manic hunt for an incredibly rare Mega Stone and Key Stone to distract himself from his nerves in competing. In the semifinals of the Riau Grand Festival, Noxon realized he had a real chance to win, but he completely froze and was outclassed during his semifinal match against Jason. Following the battle, Noxon listed everything that went wrong for him and he burst into tears. Noxon is an old friend of Audrey. He is aware of her crush on him, but does not reciprocate Pokemon Contests Kanto Ribbons *Two unknown ribbons (prior to Mass Hypno-sis!) Riau Ribbons *One unknown ribbon (prior to Riau's Collection of Champions!; standard) *Kousa Ribbon (Four Spotlights!; grass) Grand Festival Ranking Noxon has competed in the following Grand Festivals *Kanto Grand Festival - Top 16 (Curtain Call: 16 Rivals) *Riau Grand Festival - Top 4 (Starlight in the Festival Finale) Other Achievements Pokemon Competitions Noxon has competed in the following Pokemon Competitions *Aster Discharge - Runner-Up (Aiming for the Top Spot!) *Wild Rose Masquerade - Top 8 (The Electric Iron Tail and the Shadow Claw Blizzard) Trivia *Noxon's choice of Pokemon is based on Lance, the Champion of the Indigo League Navigation Category:Pokémon coordinators Category:Riau Grand Festival